the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Brainy Barker
Brainy Barker is a character in Krypto the Superdog. She is a Saluki (though she says she is an Afghan) who is the leader of the Dog Star Patrol and is Krypto's girlfriend. She has also appeared in various movie spoofs and literature. In literature she is a minor character in Mechanikat:The Rise of Evil and the main protagonist in the story Trial of the Saluki. She is called Brainy by Krypto and her allies but on trial Ferdinand calls her "Miss Barker" and so does Roberto Appearence Brainy is an anthropomorphic Saluki though she says she is an Afghan dog. She has purple fur and dark purple ears with a small white streak down the middle of her hair. She wears a white cape and has green eyes and also wears a yellow collar with a green B on the dog tag which matches her eyes. In her original appearance she is semi anthropomorphic which means that whilst she walks on four legs, she still wears a cape but in The Anthro Saga she is fully anthropomorphic and has a more human figure; this is also the principle for other animals in the Anthro Saga. In the series Brainy wears a white blouse, a black skirt and black tights but she still goes barefoot and alongside this her collar is a necklace. In her Junta days she also wears a brown belt across her waist. Literature The Anthro Saga: Unlike other characters that are used quite prominently such as Shere Khan, Balto or Prince John Brainy's only role in literature is in the Anthro Saga. In the anthro saga she is an actress-politician serving under the Animalian government of Nava as the Minister of Education. Her relationship with Krypto still exists and they also live together and this is the case for various existing couples such as Bold and Whisper or Charmer and Ranger. Brainy is also regarded as one of the most popular animals in Animalia alongside Fox and Bagheera. For 35 years she serves as the Minister of Education until the First animalian coup which overthrows Mufasa and implements a military dictatorship. Mechanikat:The Rise of Evil: In the story Mechanikat: The Rise of Evil, Brainy does not appear until the very end of the story where she is made to remain behind in Animalia as Mechanikat overthrows Mufasa and as he does, she is forced into obscurity alongside Krypto. Once the coup is over, the couple are arrested, Brainy is stripped of her political membership and exiled to first Bolivia and then is brought to Argentina. During her time in Bolivia she is the victim of three assassination attempts all of them she survives and during her time in Argentina she becomes an entertainer for the Fox Junta, the National Protection Process and the soon to be members of the Animalian Patriotic Front, which at the time is a paramilitary group, alongside her boyfriend Krypto, the Animalian Patriotic Front's leader Charlie Barkin and his girlfriend Sasha le Fleur. She finally returns to Animalia in the second anthro coup which topples the Junta and restores democracy to Animalia. Fall of the Junta: Brainy first appears in the story Fall of the Junta slowly growing in role and having a much larger role. In the story, she is targeted by the new government of Hunter accused of war crimes however she struggles to clear her name so she is put on a ratline organized by the leaders of the Fox Junta Roberto and their main ally the National Protection Process Jorge. As part of this ratline, Brainy is first sent to Argentina then to Poland and back to Animalia which sends Roberto into a tearful outrage as he has tried to protect Brainy and failed. However he has Brainy put under a form of house arrest in which she cannot leave her home until the police arrest her and take her to the Animalian tribunal. Trial of the Saluki: In the story Trial of the Saluki Brainy is the main protagonist. Following on from the events of Fall of the Junta, Brainy is arrested and put on trial where she is accused of war crimes which seems to frighten her and seems to frustrate her even more so when she gets into a fight with Steele and Niju, the latter of whom nearly kills her when he tries to strangle her but Brainy gets her strength back and stabs Niju in the shoulder, chest and back making him lose a considerable amount of strength and blood. As he goes to receive his sentence, it is revealed that the wolf has died. Meanwhile, Brainy is given a package containing sleeping pills which she consumes and is taken away from the prison in an attempt to clear her name. She eventually comes under attack from Steele and is captured by him, he eventually brings her to the captivity of Zira who brutally attacks her, it also comes to light she is the one who framed Brainy by using a special necklace around her neck. Zira also tells Brainy that with this collar she will be a free lion whilst Brainy will be a prisoner and so the saluki is fed a sleeping capsule. But the device Zira used is now old and changes her form but not her voice forcing her to improvise; Brainy however has already recovered, fights Zira and kills Steele. But in the process she is re-arrested and re-tried but this time in a reversal of fortune; the saluki is free to go whilst the lioness is imprisoned. A now free Brainy is then recruited into the Junta alongside Krypto. The Illusionist: By the events of The Illusionist Brainy and Krypto are now recruited into the Fox Junta and though Brainy and Emily have not met each other she is very distrusting of her despite the fact she has a friendship with Streaky the Supercat but over time she develops a friendship with her and alongside the other Junta vixens joins forces with Emily to defeat The Illusionist. During the battle she is observed by Anna but the vixen decides not to capture her but Brainy becomes the victim of an attempt on her life by Elena and fights her until Brainy kicks the vixen into a wall and she hits her head banging her head and freeing her from The Hypnotist's control. In the final battle Brainy engages in the last fight and leaves the dream world after the Illusionist's death. But at the end the Junta is dissolved and today Brainy and Krypto live a normal life in Ashtiago the way they did before the dictatorship. Though she no longer serves in the government or the Junta she still continues to participate in physical and voice acting. Appearances * Trial of the Saluki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Canon Category:Suspected Animalian criminals Category:Heroes